The Onyx Warrior V2
by VanGrimm212
Summary: Remake. Once there was a Gem whose power was as great as it was uncontrollable. Tales tell that she was locked away most of her life, released only in times of great peril for if she let loose her power she could change the very landscape. Then after a great battle made of thousands of Gems, she disappeared never to be seen again. She was the White Onyx. But this isn't her story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Onyx ****Warrior**

Meet the Soldier

...It's snowing...

...It has been a while since I have watched snow fall...

...The perfect white flaks of ice, falling from the skies...

...The way that they just, _Fall_ it is strange...

...Strange how something so beautiful, so perfect, is still so saddening...

...It somehow reminds me of my mother, even though I've never met her before...

Looking down to the ground from where I am, and where I am is in the side of this large pine tree. I'm fortunate I wasn't speared by a branch or a fallen tree. In this snowcapped forest I have been living in for the last twenty-odd years.

The how and reason for this is fairly strange, but before I tell you allow me to introduce myself. My name is Altman Weißenstein, thats All-T-man Why-shin-Stein. I was born on a farming village in Bavaria. The village itself was owned by the familily whom also owned much of the farming land in Bravaria then. The familily had a french name, Jaquez, and for most of the time I lived there, I served them.

But since this tree is becoming increasingly uncomfortable, it is time to pry myself from it. It's taking quite a bit of effort to get out of the hole I've made. After climbing out I thought it best to check for damage to my wardrobe, my black marschstiefel boots are fine if a bit more scuffed, gray wool pants with two thin blue seam stripes, nothing visible.

White cotton shirt under a blue waistcoat with dark onyx buttons and grey trim, waistcoat has a small scratch. And over that is my greatcoat, it is a dark gray, the cuffs are dark blue, and the buttons are onyx as well. The collar, I had extended, is black bear fur. Thankfully, there isn't any visible damage.

Now to the reason I was inside the tree, well thats a bit of an embarrassment. I was walking back to my cabin to finish my chores; feed the horses, empty the cooling tank, make and eat dinner, load casks onto cart, and finally rest up for the trip to town tomorrow.

But I was rudely attacked, by what I'm not sure, but what do know is that it is big, purple, and bolsterious. What I am embarrassed about is that I didn't notice it until it hit me, with a purple, double fist flail. If I where a normal human I would of likely died, but as it is I'm only half.

Mother was a Gem and Father a soldier, I learned of this from a friend of my father's. Later, after telling me of this. Hans, the friend, gave me my father's journal, it explains how his patrol found her and other Gems whom were injured and left behind from a Gem skirmish. And sometime after that I was born and they died.

I felt no sadness, only intrigue from learning my Gem heritage. I was fifteen at the time I could barely read it since my father nor I had a formal education. Soon after I had thought it best to make something of my life other than a servant.

I traveled to Munich, where I joined the Bavarian Army at sixteen, made Lieutenant at twenty-one and shorty after defected to Prussia, along with twenty men whom were in my Regiment. I made Captain in short time with my fellows by my side. At twenty-five I became a major and took command of the Konigsberg 4th Infantry regiment.

If you are confused about the way my life, that is most likely because I was born sometime around the 1780s. Oh yes, I'm quite old, but I am still springy for a man of my age. Unfortunately, I am not ageless, if I were to guess I look, and feel, to be about my mid-30s.

I can feel the vibrations in the ground from my attacker I'm guessing my new and very large friend is on its way to play some more.

Stretching until I felt the satisfying pops from my back, I believe that now is now a good time as any to describe myself dear listener.

I stand at around 2 meters and weigh about 84 kg. Messy black chin length hair that I opted to simply brush back inhabit my scalp. My skin is fair, if a bit on the dark side, like there something dark under my skin. I have a lean muscular build, so I can be fast if I to need be. I have a small pointed nose and a squared jaw dusted with a 5 o'clock shadow.

As for my eyes, well I have been told that they are my most _striking_ features. My left eye is amber other than that, it is normal. But it is my right eye that catches most others attention, my eye is my Gem, it is a Black Onyx. Oh, I can see fine out of both eyes, but I tend to wear an eye-patch over my right. If I don't people tend to stare, past experiences have taught me that. I don't like to be stared at.

From the small quakes that are my soon-to-be opponent's footsteps, they're on the way. Since I wasn't expecting to be in a fight today I didn't bring my pistols with me, pity. And I believe the monstrously purple thing is likely a gem. Hopefully not a feral, I've only ever fought two feral and both almost lead to my demise.

I guess since it has proven to be hostile, along with the fact that it uses a weapons that twice my size, I'll have to bring out 'Mutter'. Like all Gems I too have a weapon, but I use it rarely. The first Gem I've seen in over forty years, and it trying to kill me, how unfair.

"And it was such a Beautiful day too. Well, guess it's time I get ready play with my large new friend." I spoke with a humorless smile. Focusing on my Gem I prepared for battle, summoning my weapon takes seven minutes and thirty-two seconds. "This is going to be a long day."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yeah, sorry it so long. But I had thought it best not to try and force anything, but let it come at its own pace. So anywho, R&amp;R.

"And it was such a Beautiful day too. Well, guess it's time I get ready play with my large new friend." I spoke with a humorless smile. Focusing on my Gem I prepared for battle, summoning my weapon takes seven minutes and thirty-two seconds. "This is going to be a long day."

As the giant's footsteps become audible, I realize that standing in front of a dented tree is not a great stratagem. Normally I would have opted to make a hasty retreat to home, but since this a Gem that may not be an option. Gems are an even more unique race than humanity, as well as being more advanced in general. In short, it could track me down and smash my house...I'd rather not have that happen.

Looking around this forested area, finally, I see a way to ambush my foe. Running to a nearby tree and climbing towards the top.

And then it happened, three trees ahead of me exploded revealing the weapon that hit me. It's a very large flail shaped like two fists in a praying fashion. But just as fast as it came, it was pulled back to its wielder. And again it went right to left to right in a sweeping motion knocking down trees. I believe it is looking for me-**BOOM.** Its rapid deforestation finally reached my tree forcing me to abort the ambush.

Making good on my agility, I jumped to another tree. Quickly trying to come up with a plan of action, which is much harder with a berserker of this, likely great, power.

A minute of jumping tree to tree to avoid the wrecking ball of deforestation, patent pending. Stopping atop a branch of a tree that must have been at least twenty meters from the dent tree. As of yet I haven't seen the brute fully, only glimpses of shadows. "How could something so big remain hidden for so long? I going to run out of forest if a don't do something" I thought aloud, but I didn't even get a moment to think as the double fist wrecking ball smashed through the tree and hit me with tremendous force, I had barely any time raise my arms to lessen the blow. Through the sheer strength of the attack I was sent another twenty meters away.

With a bit of skill I righted myself in mid-air allowing for a smoother landing in the snow, as of now I have three minutes left for my weapon charge up. But I nearly lost all focus when it came again straight at me with hardly any thought I leapfrogged the monstrous weapon and while it was still under me, I used it as a springboard to get atop of a nearby tree. Looking around I came face to face with my opponent, literally.

At the top of this, arguably, very tall tree I could feel a gust of wind caused by its booming laughter.

Crooked smile upon the giant's face it spoke "**So you jump like a scared, little bunny rabbit. Come on, fight like you mean it!**" With its mocking I was able to finally see my assailant.

It was big, really big, and purple too. Wild purple hair, and four arms two on each side connecting at the shoulder. It had to have at the very least three eyes but with the blue tinted visor, made it difficult to tell. Along with the purple and black skin tight one piece it's wearing, I assume that it is a female or at least feminine.

It-**She** is hard to classify due to Gems being a genderless species.

Her gem is in the middle of her chest and that too is purple. But from the current distance, I can't make much else out about her.

From atop the tree I shouted to the approaching giantess "Why are you attacking me? Have I offended you so?" My questions were met with more laughter.

With a smile befitting her stature "**No, little man, I just felt like it! I was on my way back to teach those puny Crystal Gems a lesson for leaving me, Sugilite, behind!**" her smile turned to a sneer at that last bit, but returned full force soon after "**But before I got halfway there I felt something, a Gem something!**" after she said 'gem' she threw her flail left-ways at me. I had but mere seconds to jump to another tree. "**You! You are that Gem! I don't know how, and I don't care! All I know is you be a good warmup before I get to the others.**"

Pulling back on the flail she caught it with the arm under the one holding the rope, revealing another gem in the middle of her palm. She then swung the flail downwards, aimed at the tree I was hiding in. Leaping to a tree closer to her, I started to focus more energy to my right eye.

This pattern kept for a short while, and she hit me again. But luck is on my side, the power behind her attack was well reduced, but it still might have cracked a rib as well as bruised a few more. If this keeps up, I'll turn into her accursed color. I even found out that she three gems. But our rather one sided fight had cleared at least a half a kilometer of forest.

And while it seems I have finally gathered enough energy that I can summon my weapon. Even better it seems she has lost track of me. "**Come out and fight me! I'm tired of playing cat and mouse!**" It seems that she has superb tracking skills. To find anything in front of her, unless she gets lost to her frustrations. Like she is now looking this way and that, it won't take her long to find me crouched behind this tree stump I barely made it to, fifteen meters behind her.

Taking deep breath to calm my heart as I knew that to defeat my opponent I need to out maneuver her. And while she is surprisingly fast for her size she is likely to become clumsy if I can get within her guard and striking her gem causing significant damage and she should retreat inside. But she has not one, but _three_ gems the two other feral Gems only had one, blast and damnation! Does that mean that I must hit the others as well or just damage one enough.

Bah, I'll just have to hope that I can manage, almost eight minutes of charge gives me seventy-four seconds of power and afterward I'll be drained quite a bit from its usage.

I raised my hand above my head, focusing the power from my eye to my palm. Slamming it upon the ground and rising from my near sitting position, to bring forth Mütterchen!

It is a halberd made completely out of White Onyx. Height from the pike tip to the end of the shaft is two meters. The ax blade is 76cm long and is 15cm from blade to shaft, the pike is 40cm, and the back hook 20cm and 10cm wide. My halberd is in hand in less than a second, holding it my neutral stance with pike pointed down with the middle in the crook of my elbow, and the rest behind my back.

With a crazy idea of a plan I charged her, and was spotted instantly. Laughing mirthfully and she in a pleased manner, spoke "**Finally bringing the fight, huh? Bwahahahaha! Good, I'm tried of crushin' trees!**" Grabbing the wrecking fists with both bottom arms, suddenly Sugilite pulled the one wrecking fist into two. Now with both top arms she holds the handles for the now separated flails, and holding the flail fist in the bottom hands. **"Now lets make this double the fun!" **

I made it nine meters when she threw both flails, one right after the other. Sprinting harder I continued to charge as the first flail fist came at me. Thinking fast, I jumped so that I faced the ground. Just as I did so, it went under me with only nose between me and the flail. Then with all my might I swung Mütterchen, cutting the rope causing it to crash and tumble to the treeline. I landed in a roll with the second flail passing by harmlessly to the left.

Despite the loss of her flail, Sugilite laughed more, "**Bwahahahaha! If that's what you can do with a toothpick, maybe I should've let you get it sooner! Bwahahaha!**" Pulling back her remaining flail to meet her awaiting hand but as it pasted by me I grabbed onto it, bringing myself and the crazy plan I had just concocted to her. Cutting that rope as well, I moved instantly bringing myself to the ground facing side of the fist. I kicked off it with all my might, lifting it up and pushing myself down. I hit the ground rolling hard, causing me to lose focus and dismiss my halberd, but the flail's aim was true hitting the giantess' face with the full power of her own might.

When the flail hit the ground, it was dismissed just as fast. Sugilite staggered, a hand to her face an other on her head, the others moved to help keep balance. The hand on her face moved to show that her visor was gone, revealing her five eyes each blinking independent of each other.

Finally after a minute of me on the ground staring with a wide unblinking eye and bated breath. She finally looked at me with full clarity and said "**Good shot, ouch.**" and with that Sugilite burst into a cloud of white smoke.

"I didn't think that was gonna work. I wonder if David felt this bad." I said slowly getting up, wincing at my tender ribs, "Oh, tomorrow is going to hurt." Limping my way over to where Sugilite should have been. "Huh?" I stared dumbly at the two new figures laying on the ground.

The first looked to be as tall as me with a similar build but stronger. Pinkish-brown skin, three eyes, and a black rounded square Afro. She has a red and black bodysuit, with square shoulder pads, and a pink star on her chest.

The other is quite short in comparison with a heavy build. She has pale-purple skin, one or two eyes. Her long, pale purple hair covered where her left eye would be. She has a gray off-shoulder shirt over a black under shirt, black leggings and white boots.

Taking a step closer to investigate the duo better, when suddenly the tall one has me by the throat and on the ground.

"Don't. Move." she spoke simply but, in such a way that I felt it better to comply.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a step closer to investigate the duo better, when suddenly the tall one has me by the throat and on the ground. '_Pain._'

"Don't. Move." she spoke simply but, in such a way that I felt it better to comply. After a few seconds of staring by her three eyes, eyes told me that she could bring me more pain if I disobey. I nodded in compliance and she inturn nodded at my submission and moved to the other one.

Kneeling to her side grabing her shoulder and shaking her awake saying something I could barely hear, "Amethyst. Amethyst, wake up." It seemed to work as, what I assume is her friend, began to wake up though appearently groggy.

"Huh, Garnet? What happened?" She asked not having noticed me yet. Garnet-the tall one-started to explain what she could remember.

At this point I zoned them out to self-diagnose the damage done to my body, a neat trick taught to me by a Chinese doctor involing a form of meditation. Starting from the sternum and working my way out.

'Ribs, most on the left side are bruised and one as well on the right. Limbs are surprisingly fine. Head, no immediate injuries, but a moderately painful headache. I also seem to have bitten my touge, thankfully not too bad. I also seem to have collection of splinters.'

"Na toll, it will take hours to get them all out. I hope my coat hasn't suffered much damage, I'm almost out of sewing supplies." Grumbling at the potential work I would have to add to the already long chore list-

*Ahem*

I was snapped out of my self pity by the short one, Amethyst if recall. She was looking at me expectantly as was Garnet, but the visor she now had on made it hard to tell.

"Ja?" I asked intelligently, blinking at them. I'm guessing that they asked me something?

The dread colored, shorter one spoke up, "We asked you your name, dude." The drea..Amethyst speaks with a complete nonchalance as if she and her friend weren't a gigantic brute trying to 'squash' me. I feel slightly offended. But they are still here staring, might as well make conversation and maybe stall for time.

As I started to get up Garnet summoned her weapons, large gauntlets, at the move. Half way to full height I raised my hands in show of peace, she lowered her arms to a more neutral stance but kept her gauntlets. Once standing I started to dust myself, wouldn't do to make a bad impression now would it?

When I was satisfied that I had at least looked presentable, with that done. I, with one arm at my midsection and the other behind my back, bowed. "Mein Name ist Altman Weißenstein, ein Sohn von Bayern. At your request." My mother tongue has shown itself, happens from time to time. Standing straight, I watch their expressions. Garnet showed nothing that I could see, and Amethyst whom looked confused.

"What? Sorry dude, I only speak English." she said, rubbing the back of her head. I was about to translate but was beaten to the punch.

"Altman Weißenstein, he's from Bavaria." Garnet said evenly.

"Oh." Amethyst said nodding then she glared at me, "Why didn't you just say that?" She looked slightly cross. About to respond I was interrupted again.

"That's not important but what is, is him explaining what he is and how he took down Sugilite." She dismissed her weapons in favor of crossing her arms to affix me with her seemingly trademark stoney look. Quite intimidating that one.

Amethyst looked at her friend, "What do you mean 'what he is'? He's human, obviously." she said as if it was the most obvious thing. "But yeah, I'd like to know he took down Sugilite too." She then squinted at me, like she could find some secret clue about me. I let a nervous smile tug at my face, not quite used to such scrutiny.

Garnet spoke again, a rock is more exressive than her and I know a few. "He's not human, at least not completely." she adjusted her visor, "Spill it, what are you?" It really wasn't a question, more like 'tell me or I punch you _really_ hard.

"Quick to hit bone aren't you?" I asked with raised eyebrows. I discreetly put my hands in my trouser pockets. Time to stall, and to feel if I still have a few tricks left.

Putting on a exasperated face of submission, *sigh* "No, I'm only half. Mother was a Gem and Father was human, I knew neither of them. And beating the brute? Well that was luck mixed with a quite a bit of arrogance on the other one's part." 'Yes! I did bring it with this time.' I was relieved that my party favor survived my tussle with Sugilite, but I only have one here. 'I'll just have to wait for an opportunity and make it work.' Keeping my right hand on my party favor and removing my left hand from my pocket.

Amethyst seemed disappointed at that last bit, likely expecting some great battle. And Garnet, she looked unconvinced, probably picked that I wasn't telling the whole story. I make it a point to not give my abilities away. "Satisfied? I would like to back home, finish my choirs, eat some dinner, and make repairs to my wardrobe." Amethyst put her hands on her hip and gave me look.

"Show us your Gem." That was not entirely unexpected, "I can't sense stuff like Garnet can, but I can see just fine." Raising her arms to cross, mimicked her taller friend. If any of my friends knew that I'm being stonewalled by two women, I'd never hear the end of it.

Sighing, I raised my left hand to my eyepatch touching its bottom edge while I slowly took out my right hand out of my pocket..."Hmm, maybe next time."

And tossing the party favor, a liquid flash bomb inside of a small glass vial. Throwing the unasumming thing at their feet and turning away from them of them as well as mad dashing right for the tree line.

I could feel the Flash activate, burning bright as the sun for a few moments giving me precious time to escape.

Even after I reached the treeline I haven't stop running. Even after the pain in my sides became worrying, I kept on running. You're probably wondering why I'm going through all this trouble just to avoid capture? Well the forefront thought is that the last time someone found out I wasn't wholely human, was in nineteen fourty-two. It...wasn't a pleasnt experience. And these are Gems! Who knows what they would do to me, an anomaly to their species. Humans are bad, but are they worse than Gems?

I my present condition, I am forsed to keep to the snowy earth. And knowing that going in a straight line is a stupid idea, I change direction erratically. Finally, after what felt like an eternity I stop and lean against a tree to catch my breath. 'I hope they hadn't been able to give pursuit, I haven't heard any other footsteps following my own.'

I know this forest, this place can be difficult to navigate without any landmarks...

...Wait, what was that noise? "GAH!" Something snaked around my leg pulling me upside down from a tree.

"Aha! Got you!"

"Hmm, you were right."

"What?! How did you find me!?" Looking up, or is it down? I spotted the two Gems, with Amethyst looking smug holding the rope that was wrapped around my leg. And Garnet sitting on a branch near Amethyst, slightly swinging her legs. I don't like them very much.

"We used the trees, keeping instep with you the entire time." I swear I just saw a smirk, blasted wretch.

"Hahaha! And you never thought to look up either, what chumb." She started to swing me in circles, laughing as she did. Dread colored wench.

"Amethyst, tie him up. We're bringing him to the Temple." Garnet jumped to the ground and proceeded to lean against the tree she had just been in with crossed arms, waiting for her comrade.

The spinning suddenly got much faster and the thing I know the ground was coming greet me, but I couldn't move anything to buffer the fall. Closing my eye, waiting for the incoming pain...

"Huh?" It seems that I've been caught, looking back and sure enough, Garnet did it with a single hand. My face went from surprised to a sneer in record time. She then threw me over her shoulder and began walking a direction I think is South.

(\\\/) Beach City's Gem Temple beach (\\\/)

"Thanks but, I need need to get strong too!" Steven then put on the other set of tires and proceeded to run laps in the sand. While his father, Greg, a middle-aged man with a heavy set figure, and two others watched as he did.

Greg has long light brown hair but has a large bald spot. He sports an even lighter brown colored beard. He has a t-shirt shaped tan line, peach skin color with the tanned areas more reddish. Wearing a white sleeveless shirt and gray sweat shorts and flip-flops.

The other two are Sadie and Lars, friends and co-workers. Lars is a tall, thin teenager with curly, dark orange hair. With dark peach colored skin, and has gauges in each ear-lobe. He has a gray sleeveless shirt, darker gray shorts, and green sneakers. While Sadie seems to be, more or less Lars's opposite, she is short and stout with tied back blonde hair. Sadie has pale skin under a blue gray sleeveless shirt and light pink shorts.

"He really, *huff*, into this, *huff*." Sadie spoke from her seated position on the sand. She took a deep breath, then looked to Lars and Greg, "I think it's time we call it a day guys." Receiving nods of agreement, she began looking for Steven. She found him still running in the track Greg made, also still inside the four tires. "Hey Steven!" The tire stack with legs ground to a halt, "We're gonna gonna go, see you tomorrow coach!" The three walked their own ways to home. But Steven continued to jog after waving them goodbye through the tires.

But after a few minutes, Steven nearly collapsed never having exercised before. "Al-huff-right *huff* time to *huff* to rest." Crawling out of the tires to lay on the soft sand. And after a few minutes getting shakily up to his feet.

Steven walked with dragged feet to the ramp, groaning he walked up to the door. Upon opening it he groaned once he realized that he has to climb to reach the heaven that is his bed. Two minutes and twenty-seven seconds later, Steven made it. He made it to his bed to his haven, his sanctuary where he could sleep away his aches and pains.

(\\\/) Altman With Garnet And Pearl (\\\/)

"Garnet?"

"Yes, Amethyst?"

"Where are we?"

_To be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**With Altman, Garnet, and Amethyst- Southern Canada**

Around a half hour after Garnet had started carting me down a path that headed North did Amethyst break the silence with a long winded sigh.

"Garnet?" she asked while trailing slightly behind said Gem.

"No Amethyst, I have no idea where we are or which way to go to reach the Temple, but hopefully we'll reach a town soon, and then find a way back." Garnet said giving Amethyst a sideways glace. It was truly within me to mock them for not having known how to reach this 'Temple'. But thought better of it, I've been, what is the phrase? Hog-tied? The small one, Amethyst, she sounds like an American and even carries herself like one. Them being from someplace in America wouldn't be too farfetched, I guess.

Anywho, their real problem is that they are going North towards my current residence, and if you keep up the wagon trail to the road you'll reach Winisk. I'd like for them to not know where I take off my boots, but I have responsibilities and business to conclude. Maybe I can strike a bargain, and if I play my cards right I'll come out on top. But my thoughts were interrupted by Amethyst, "Hey Wipe-shin-stein, how do ya get to Delmarva from here?" She waved her hand at me trying, and succeeding, to gain my attention.

Shooting her an unamused look, I thought aloud to myself, "Delmarva, Eastern United States correct? I've heard of it but, never been." Amethyst looked pretty smug with herself for some reason.

She looked to Garnet, "See I told you he could help us!" Looking back to me she gave me disturbingly large grin, "And you know where we are now right?" I gave a slight nod. And if it were even possible, her grin grew even more. "Awesome! Now show us the way Whatsitsaid!" Amusingly she struck a pose pointing towards the East, thinking for a few seconds and then just waiting to see how long see could stand there.

I was startled when Garnet suddenly took me off her shoulder and lent me against a tree. (Just a reminder, I am still wrapped in Amethyst's whip.) Giving her a nod in gratitude, I looked to the still poised Gem, "Is she stuck?" I asked Garnet, she looked at Amethyst and shrugged.

"I think she's waiting for you. But seriously, do you know the way?" Garnet gave me an expectant look.

I cocked my to the side in thought, I wasn't actually sure if I could. But there are maps at home, and that could help me. And the fact that I have no idea what they have planed for me back at their 'Temple'. Helping them could be a much needed boon, as it could be my own destruction. Decisions, decisions.

I gave her crooked grin, "How a deal _Fraulein_? In exchange for my assistance as well as coming along quietly, you and your friend allow me to conclude my business here. What do you say, hmm? Do we have an accord?" I would have had my hand for her shake but, I was a bit tied up at the moment.

Looking for a hint of body-language, I couldn't help but notice that she has two gems on each of her palms. 'I wonder if that is significant?'

"What _kind_ of business?" Asked Amethyst suspiciously whom had snuck upon me.

"Gah!" I fell over from surprise. Looking up from my downed position I glared slightly at the offending Gem. My response was short and curt, "Beer. I make and sell beer to a few lucky taverns. And coincidentally this is to be my last shipment of the year. And I make the trip tomorrow, fifty kegs to one buyer." Then I looked to Garnet "What do you have to lose?" I said while sitting back up. "My home is not far," I looked around, "Just follow this trail, there is an intersection up ahead. From there I'll guide us."

Garnet just stood there staring at me, but felt more like through me. Finally, Amethyst broke her silence, "Hey Garnet, yo hello! Ya in there?" she said waving her hands in her friend's face.

After a few seconds it seemed to break Garnet's trance, as she looked at Amethyst and whispered a small, 'Thanks'. She then looked to me, "Alright, it's a deal. Amethyst let him out." Amethyst nodded and released me from my bondage.

Standing up, I stretched till I felt the satisfying pop of my spine. Then after brushing off my coat, I signaled them to follow. Walking with Garnet behind me and Amethyst just after, we reached the intersection in short time.

But, Amethyst's questions made it seem longer than it had to be, and Garnet's silence made it uncomfortable. Luckily Amethyst's questions were fairly harmless, mostly about why I live in the middle of nowhere and why in such a 'boringly, snowy forest'. My answer was simple, I dislike people. That gave me about three minutes of peace. But that ultimately lead to Garnet asking me why do dislike people, that was also simple. "That is none of your concern."

My answer seemed unsatisfactory to the two Gems and Amethyst looked to voice her complaint but Garnet interrupted her. "Everyone has right to their own secrets. And we will respect this."

Amethyst huffed and muttered a quiet 'fine' and the rest of the trip remained such.

An hour later...

Spotting my current home I released a breath of relief, "Finally, we're here. Alright I only have two rules for you."

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "Rules?"

I glanced at her "Yes rules, number one 'if it looks old, do not touch it.' and number two 'guests help make dinner simple, no?" with the two Gem's affirmative nods I began the process of opening the solid metal door.

Step one, I exposed my right arm by taking off my coat rolling up the sleeve. Step two, I punched the door, creating a loud gong sound that triggered the mechanisms in the door. I rolled up my other sleeve and grabbed my coat from Garnet, whom kindly held it for me, as we waited as the door made a series of clicks and clacks then another gong before it opened up.

Turning around with a grand poise, "I bid you welcome to my home."

Amethyst raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you just have a doorknob?"


End file.
